Hands
by He's So Amazing
Summary: people are getting killed and Squall and the rest are caught up in the mess.......R+R!!!!! no flames!


Disclaimer 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.......

Note: Takes place after the game........I got this idea when I was beating people up in Grand Theft Auto 3 on the play staion2, its a great game........

Dedication: to Ashbear and Megan41269, for all the support!!

~_*Hands*~_

_Chapter 1......._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" the women screamed as bat came for her face, it all happened in a flash. The women lay dead, blood spilled everywhere, over the side of bridge and it streaked her face. The man holding the bat gave a large smirk as he looked to his bat that had blood practically flowing off it, he touched it with his gloved hand and began to smear the blood all over the bat, and he began to laugh, laugh so hard that even the midnight sky cried out as the rain began to fall and the thunder ripped the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Zell!" a high pitched voice called behind his door, waking him from his deep sleep. Zell rubbed his eyes with his hands and sat up in the bed.

"I'm coming!" he called to the voice. He walked over to the door and opened it and found Selphie.

"Before I'm going to tell you anything you better get some clothes on." she threatened. Zell looked down and found himself naked. Zell blushed furiously and slammed the door. Selphie just rolled her eyes.

"Did he answer the door naked again?" asked Rinoa from behind her.

"Yep." she told her as she turned to look at the raven headed women. Selphie looked around and down the hall. "Where's Squall?" she asked. Rinoa pointed to her door across the hall.

"He's still changing." she told her. Selphie nodded as the door of Zell's room opened. Selphie turned back around to face him. Zell sheepishly smiled at her.

"Now what I wanted to tell you was that there was another killing last night!" Selphie exclaimed. Zell's eyes grew in shock.

"Another?" he asked just to make sure he heard correctly. Selphie nodded solemnly. Zell pushed by her and opened Rinoa's door to find Squall sitting at the couch watching the T.V.

"Squall!" Rinoa said sternly as she looked into her door way. Squall gave a sheepish smile and stood up and hurried for her. "Are you ready to go?" she asked as squall came for her. He didn't answer, he just kept charging forward, arms out in front of him. Squall slammed into Rinoa and lifted her over his shoulder and brought her to the couch. He threw her down onto the couch and Rinoa giggled softly. Squall took his seat next to her and Zell.

"Where was the killing this time?" Zell asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Same place," Squall told him, "the bridge." he added.

"That's so weird." Selphie said as she walked to the couch. "It is always in the same place, and always with the same weapon, the bat." Selphie reminded them all as she leaned against the back of the couch. "and always in Balamb." she added.

"At least we are not going tonight to the restaurant." Squall commented. Rinoa nodded in agreement as she put her head to his shoulder. Squall took a look at his watch. "We have 2 hours before the restaurant cancels our reservation." Squall informed them. everyone nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1:25 P.M. ~The Temporo Restaurant~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe this!" Squall exclaimed as he paced the small waiting area of the restaurant. "This is taking way to long!" he yelled as he threw up his arms.

"Squall, please calm down." Rinoa begged as she got up from her seat to stand next to Squall. Squall gave a sigh and put an arm around Rinoa's shoulders.

"Don't get comfortable just yet. I have to go to the bathroom." she explained as she walked off for the women's bathroom.

~~~~~~~~

20 minutes later

~~~~~~~~

"What is taking her so long?" Squall asked furiously.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Selphie said as she walked to the women's room. She walked into the bathroom and screamed...........

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: What is in the bathroom? BUM BUM BUM!! **NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** I know the mistakes are there, I have eyes to, I can see them, why don't I fix them? I don't know...........

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
